Pursuit of improved athletic performance often involves the precise application of increased resistance to muscular action of selected parts of a user's body. Various garments have been devised heretofore that utilize elastic or resilient elements to provide resistance to an activity that requires swinging or bending of limbs and/or torso of the user's body. Typically, such elastic elements are elastic cords, bands or straps that are separate from the remainder of the garment or are integral with the garment.
Garments utilizing these elastic elements separate from the remainder of the garment only offer generalized external resistance that ordinarily will interfere with rather than enhance precise athletic performance. Garments utilizing these elastic elements integral with the garment have incorporated them in intertwined weaves that are complex to manufacture and assemble and create pressure points on muscles that with time and repeated motion will create discomfort and have deleterious effects.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a garment construction that will overcome these deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved.